An Honest Conversation
by iloverob32
Summary: What if Mary and Francis had a conversation where they talk about their feelings for others and about themselves? Set in episode 14 as soon as Mary returns to the castle with Lola and Bash. Update: Mary and Bash have an honest conversation also about their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I am back with another one-shot. What if Mary and Francis had an honest conversation about their feelings for each other and other people? This scene explores that. Set as soon as Mary returns with Bash and Lola. Told from Mary's POV. This is not friendly to any of the characters, really. Well, maybe Bash. And it is a conversation that is long overdue.

"Mary, where have you been?" Francis asks as I round the corner from the entrance. I shivered a little, from the cold. "I have been looking for you everywhere. And look at you. Your nose is all red. You must be freezing!" He raises his arms slightly as if inviting me into a hug.

Ignoring the invitation, I come to a stop in front of him. He puts his arms down. "I, uh, was out riding with Lola." I smile sheepishly. It wasn't a lie, I was riding with Lola. _Bash was also with us, but I can't tell him that_, I thought to myself. Nor could I tell him why we were out "riding".

Francis tilts his head down with his eyebrows raised in an amused expression. "You were out riding for pleasure in this weather? I doubt that." His countenance now turns a hair colder. "What were you really doing?"

I am stunned, speechless. I don't know what to say. So, I turn it around. Taking a step back, gesturing to myself, "Francis, are you accusing me of lying? I am not the liar around here." I mumble the last part, but he hears me.

Now his face has turned to an ugly expression of anger. Grabbing my arm, he walks us swiftly back to his chambers. As we are walking, he gruffly and quietly says through his teeth, "This is not a conversation for court." Once we are back to his rooms, he continues, "What are you talking about? I have never lied to you." He now appears confused and angry.

"What about...O-Olivia?" I stutter, as I angrily take off my cloak and throw it on his settee. She is not who I wanted to talk about. I didn't want to talk about any of this. But I needed to start somewhere. And it was better than admitting the truth. I couldn't admit I knew he had had relations with Lola and now she was pregnant.

"I have never lied to you about her." Francis replies.

"You said you would find a place for her to go with possible suitors and you didn't. You let her stay. I had to hear it from Kenna. And Bash is the one who told me all about her." He cringes at the mention of Bash's name. "You weren't forthcoming with any information. If I wanted to know something, I had to ask."

His voice low, "Don't say his name. I don't want to talk about him, ever again." Here he raises his voice. "Why are you bringing this up now?" Pause. "You still haven't told me what you were really doing, Mary. Why are you being secretive? Were you with Bash? Is that why you brought up Olivia? Because you feel guilty." He spits the last word like it leave a bad taste in his mouth.

I can't lie. I have just accused him of lying. I have to tell him about Bash."Yes, he was with us. He ensured our safety." I say this all matter of factly, as if this smoothes everything over.

I realize I was wrong as he starts to wonder out loud, "Why did Bash come back, again, after I told him he needed to leave? Well, I am sure I know why," and throws me a look that could melt candle wax. He continues, "But why did he accompany you? Why didn't you ask me to go riding with you?"

"I had ridden out to the woods and he was there riding already and I asked him to accompany me." This was too honest and I stammer trying to correct myself. "I-I mean us."

Realization dawns and he is standing there speechless, thinking. His hand is on his chin with his index finger on his mouth. He knows I am at least partially lying. Slowly, he puts the pieces together. "He asked you to meet him in the woods, didn't he? For what, a secret rendezvous? And you agreed."

I reach for him, but he turns away from me. "Francis, it's not like that at all! You are wrong. I asked him to meet me at the edge of the woods, but not for what you think." He has turned back to face me at this point with an incredulous look. Tears are in my eyes. "Lola had gotten herself into a bind. She needed my help and Bash agreed to accompany me. That is all."

"What sort of bind? Mary, tell me." he implores. He notices my tears and I can tell he is torn between being angry with me and being sympathetic for me.

"I can't. I promised Lola I wouldn't say a word to anyone." He thinks my tears are for Lola. I know they are for me. My husband is having a child with one of my best friends. And if he found out she tried to be rid of the baby, I am not sure what he would do to her. I nearly breakdown, but I pull myself together and he is oblivious.

No longer torn between his emotions, taking my hands, he says "Oh Mary, it will be alright. Whatever the cause of your tears, it will be alright. I love you, Mary. I have always loved you."

"Have you? Then why were you with Olivia?" The words slip out before I can stop them and I wish I could take them back.

Exasperated, Francis groans. "Is she always going to be in our bedchambers? Mary, let it go. She is no longer at court. And what about the fact you were with Bash?"

I am horrified at what he is implying. "I was not! You know I wasn't! I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that!" I move to his settee and pick up my cloak I had thrown on it and set it in my lap. Oh, how he angers me!

He is now kneeling next to me and takes my hands again, "I only meant that you were together because you chose to believe that silly prophecy. You two grew close and I know you care for him."

"Of course I care for him. You care for him." Pause. "Or at least you did." His eyes turn a little cold at my words. "He has saved me from your mother,-" He scoffs at this. "Pagans-"

Cutting me off, "A mess he got you into in the first place by kissing you."

I look down at his face and truly look him in the eyes. Ashamed, I say, "I kissed him first. You didn't know that, did you?"

He drops my hands and rises to his feet. He is silent as he turns his back to me and walks to the window. After a moment, still with his back to me, "I didn't know that. I saw him kiss you and you kiss him back, but I didn't know you made the first move." His voice is quiet and I think I may have broken him.

"We were both a bit drunk as I recall and you-" I stop. His brokenness gone, he turns to me and finishes my sentence for me.

"I was with Olivia. So, you thought, what? You would get back at me? Or did you hope I wouldn't find out you harbored feelings for my brother?" He walks toward me while he is saying this and stops in front of me, trying to figure me out.

"I didn't have feelings for him. I was angry, he was a good listener. That's it."

Not buying this, he says, "You didn't have feelings for him, meaning you do now." I suck in a breath at his words."Tell me, do you kiss all your friends who listen well or is it just him?"

I am the one who is angry now. I am on my feet again. "Get out!"

"I need some fresh air anyway. This is stifling." He leaves the warm room for the frigid air outside and I can see him walking across the grounds hurriedly. Off further in the distance, I see who I think is Bash on his horse, by the edge of the woods. Watching, waiting, always waiting, patiently. I begin to cry. Over us. Over Bash. Over myself. I move over to his bed and have a good cry. Francis is right. I do have feelings for Bash. I just don't know what they mean. I care about him. How could I not? He has saved me multiple times. I owe him my life. He is noble, trustworthy, a gentleman. Maybe, just maybe, I have chosen the wrong man. I need to stop this train of thought before it goes any further. I pick myself off the bed and go in search of my ladies for distraction.

A/N: So, what did you think? I am really nervous about this one. Not sure if I included all I wanted to. I toyed with the idea where Mary tells Francis about the baby and Lola and everything. But, I just couldn't! She promised Lola and I think Mary would respect that. And I also think she is trying to not think about it. I am not sure if this scene flows well and is believable. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I guess I am continuing this. This is a conversation that popped in my head between Bash and Mary**.

"Bash! You can't keep showing up in my room! Someone will see you!" He had scared the daylights out of me. I came into my bedchamber and there he was standing in the corner, looking dissheveled and...beautiful, with his hands behind his back.

"You're the one who put the light in the window." He smirks.

"I am rather absent minded at times, I am afraid. I must have placed it there by mistake. And besides, that means I am to meet you in the woods, not you meet me in my chambers. You must go." He really must go, before I do something I will regret._ I don't want him to go._ Conflicted, I worry my mouth says one thing while my eyes say another.

"No, I know you placed that candle by the window for me to see, whether you did so knowingly or not. And when you didn't show, I was worried and came to you."

"I didn't place the candle there." I say, trying to sound cold and detached. It doesn't work because I am unable to be such.

"And yet, there it is in the window." He points to it and nods. My eyes turn to the window and then to him.

We are both silent for a moment. I sigh, "What do you want, Bash?"

Seeing an opening, "I am surprised you asked me that. Don't you know what I want?" Again, he smirks, this time with a raised eyebrow.

"Bash,-" I start to say as a warning, but he interrupts.

"Never mind, Mary. I guess I was mistaken." He casts his eyes to the floor, puts his head down and turns to leave.

I take a step closer to him and touch his arm. He looks up at me with those damn eyes and I am drowning in them. Those eyes so full of love, admiration, and many other hard to name emotions. My traitorous pulse quickens, and as if he can sense this, he smiles slightly. His eyes convey hope that we have a future. Still haunted by Lola's pregnancy by my husband, I am pushed to speak truth.

I put my hand to his cheek. His eyes close at my touch. "Bash, I am truly sorry for everything. I think you are a wonderful man who deserves happiness. I think you could bring any woman joy with your devotion and noble nature. One thing I love most about you-" His eyes fly open at this and he begins to search my eyes. "-is that you were loyal to me. Once we were together, there was never anyone else. I never had to compete with anyone for your affection."

"You mean you had to compete with Olivia for Francis'." He cups my chin gently with one rough hand to make sure my eyes don't leave his and my hand drops. "Mary, once I _saw _you, there was no one else who even compared to you, in-in poise, in beauty, in anything. I think I loved you the moment I saw you. I never wanted anyone else. But I knew I had to keep my distance and I tried. But there is something that draws me to you."

I blush and try to look away, but his hand is still cupping my chin. But I know he can't feel this way. Softly, breathless, "Bash, you mustn't feel this way. You must put me out of your mind."

"Mary, I can't, just as I know you can't put me out of your mind. You told me once that you loved me, is it still true? In fact, you just said it a moment ago." He is searching my face, again and my heart is racing, again.

_Yes, I still love you!_ I want to shout for everyone to hear. "It doesn't matter. You can't love me." His hand drops from my face.

"And yet, here we are and I do and I know you love me too." He turns away from me.

"Bash, I care for you-" my voice trembles. I know he hears it and my heart is beating out of my chest.

"You more than care for me," he says sternly.

"Oh, you are so infuriating! So what if I love you? What difference does it make?"

"This." He turns back to me and grips me in a searing kiss, with both hands cupping my face. It is not a gentle kiss. In fact his lips are pressed so hard against mine, they may bruise. It is like heaven and hell all rolled into one kiss, like sunshine and dark clouds. He moves his lips a little and then pulls away slowly. I pull him back to me and kiss him again, my hand fisted in his thin undershirt. My other hand is at the back of his neck ensuring he can't stop. _I never want this to end._ It has to end.

_What am I doing? I am married! I can't love him! I can't do this no matter what he means to me. _I come back to my senses and my hand flattens to push him away, but that only makes me feel the hard muscle of his defined chest. Ashamed to feel this way, I look at the floor. He takes my hand from his chest in both of his and backs up just enough so that he can look up at me.

Again, I am swimming in his beautiful eyes and am flustered. Softly I tell him, "You-you have to go, please. You can't do this to me." I plead.

"I know you don't want me to go. You just kissed me back. You proved with that kiss you never want me to go." He is smug at this thought. Smug! Smiling, even! The nerve! He sees my building rage and says, "You are so beautiful when you are angry."

This makes me completely enraged. "Leave now! Before my guards hear! I will scream!"

"No you won't." And he is kissing me again with his hands tangled in my hair and is moving me backwards. I whimper and kiss him back with as much passion as I can muster. My legs hit the bed and I lay down with him hovering partially over me. His hands are everywhere exploring places he'd never been allowed to before. They feel wonderful and I am lost, just feeling him for the first time. His passion, his heart, his love is obvious. My hands are at his back feeling the architecture of his muscles. He is glorious and I never want this to stop.

A knock sounds at the door and he is off me in a flash. I am dazed and answer, "Ju-Just a moment."

"Your grace, your presense is requested in the throne room." my page informs me through the door.

My eyes turn to him with a mixture of disappointment, disgust at myself, and love for him. I am a queen and queens do not act like this. I am married woman! Trying to be as cold as I can, "Bash, go now. Don't come back."

"I know you don't mean that. You have just proven to me you don't mean that."

"Your grace?" my page calls out from behind the door.

"I am making myself presentable."

"Would you like me to send for your ladies?"

I look at Bash and not averting my eyes, "Yes, that would be most helpful."

Looking perturbed, "Fine. I'll go. I will never be far away. If you ever need me, put the candle in the window and I will return here to you. I will always return to you." At this, he takes my face in his hands and places a gentle kiss on my forehead and leaves. I watch him go and sniffle. What have I done? I have almost been with another man. _Nothing Francis hasn't done before at least twice_, a little voice whispers in the back of my mind.

Another knock on the door and my ladies appear. "Mary, let's get you presentable."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Was it worth continuing? Are they still in character? Let me know, please. I might write more again if inspiration strikes again and you all like it. Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am back once again with another conversation between Francis and Mary. I have the next chapter in the works. Please review! :)**

"Francis, stop. I am just not feeling well." I say, pushing him away from me. We were lying in his bed, kissing passionately. Or rather, he was kissing me passionately. I was going through the motions tonight. We had made love several times since I found out about Lola and my husband sleeping together, but it still plagued me. I know we were not married, not even engaged, at the time. But he seemed to have no problem moving on so quickly. And with my friend, no less. And now she was having his child. Unable to find Lola a proper suitor, her impending baby bump was going to be a problem if we couldn't explain it away as a quick conception.

Even though, perhaps to some, it had appeared that I had moved on with Bash, I had not. It was with much apprehension that I devised my plan to save both boys. I very much loved Francis and my heart was broken. With time, I grew to love Bash, but I chose Francis because I loved him more. Unfortunately, that was before I knew about him and Lola. Had I known...well, I can't go down that road. Even though I had seemingly tiptoed down that road a few days ago. Who am I kidding? I had skipped happily down that road. And while I had never pictured him while making love to Francis, he was never far from my thoughts. I often thought of his words to me that once he saw me, he never wanted anyone else. A slight smile crossed my face. I would also often find myself daydreaming about that day at the most inappropriate times. And now was one of those times.

"Mary, what's wrong? And please don't say 'nothing'. You are so distant from me tonight and most nights as of late. Is it because of Lola?" In the darkness, he had missed my slight smile. He is hovering above me, his forearms supporting himself on either side of my head. I can just barely make out his face. He really is handsome. I love to run my hands through his blond curls and kissing his lips is pure ecstasy. I do love him, but I am so hurt by Lola having his child. I haven't really been able to make love to him lately with any real feeling.

I frown at his mention of Lola, "You are perceptive." He rolls off me at this and groans.

Now lying on his back, he sighs after a few moments. "I told you it was one night. Are you afraid I will want her instead of you? Well, I don't. I only want you, Mary." He rolls onto his side, propping up his head with one hand. His other hand is on my hip, caressing it with his thumb. I am on my side also, looking at him.

"I know it was one night. Sometimes it only takes one night." The words are out before I can stop them. I clamp my hand over my mouth.

"Takes one night for what? For me to want her instead of you? That simply isn't true. " I remove my hand because he thinks I mean he wants her and not that she's pregnant.

"I just can't get over how fast you moved on," I mumble, fumbling with a string on the bedsheets.

"Mary, you broke my heart. What was I supposed to do?"

"We did it to save you," I try explaining once again. His last words overlap mine. "You weren't supposed to sleep with my friend, that's for sure." I am sure he can hear the ice in my voice.

He is chagrined that our attempt at intimacy is obviously over and begins to put on his trousers. "I regret my actions with Lola and I already know you did all of that to save me," he remarks dismissively and walks back over to me and sits awkwardly on the bed with his legs over the side, but turned towards me. "We have been over this and over this. It didn't matter to me if we had a few days together or fifty years together, at least I had you. " My eyes are tearing up. I can't tell if he can see my tears or not, but he takes my hand in his and places it on his heart. "Mary, I will spend the rest of my life, even if it's short, loving you."

"Oh Francis." I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around him. He returns the embrace. With my mouth at his neck, I begin to place soft kisses there. In between kisses I say, "I am trying to get over you being with Lola. It will take time. And you must know that everything Bash and I did was because we love you. From my leaving, letting you think I had run off to be with him, changing the line of succession, it was all to save you. And even if you weren't king someday, at least you would be alive. We did it because we love you." I kiss his neck softly, again. He had tensed in my embrace at the mention of Bash's name, but I ignored it.

Pulling away, he looks at me. I can't really make out his expression, but his voice has a deep and serious quality to it. "Make no mistake, Bash did all of this because he loves you, not me. He did this because you asked him to. He wanted you, not the throne."

Hesitant, I say, "And-and he loves you. I am not blind. I know how he feels, but my heart belongs to you."

He lets go of me completely and I feel a coldness. He is off the bed, pacing, "Does it? You keep saying 'we' like you two are still together. 'We' did this, 'we' did that. Do you wish you were with him instead? Do you picture him when we make love? Is that really why you have become distant?" He stops and looks at me.

"I told you before, I don't have feelings for him and I have never pictured him." I make the most empassioned plea I can muster, but I am stunned at the accusation. "How about you? Do you ever picture your life with Lola and your child?" _Oh no, what have I done? I have betrayed Lola! I am horrible!_ At the realization of my foolish words, my eyes go wide and I suck in a breath. My bottom lip trembles and then I let out a gasping sob.

I hear him stop pacing. The silence is defeaning while he is processing this new information. He makes it over to me in two strides, Incredulous, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I am so sorry." This was what was trying to come out, but I was sobbing so incoherenfly, he couldn't make out the words. I repeat these words over and over. He walks away from me again and I hear noises of what sounds like him trying to light a candle.

"Dammit!" I can't see anything in this darkness, but apparently there is a problem lighting the candle.

A candle is lit now and I can see his shocked face through my tears. Shaking his hand slightly as if it hurts, he places the candle on the small table next to the bed. He sits down next to me and I see an angry burn on his finger. "Now Mary, what are you going on about?" His voice holds a note of anger and suspicion, as well as shock. I know he heard me. He wants me to repeat it.

Looking up at him with meek eyes, I take his burnt finger and put it to my lips to kiss it. I have gotten a hold on my crying now. "Your poor finger! You need to take care of that, my love." My diversion does not work.

"Later. Tell me what you mean, now."

Not missing his sternness, I reply weakly, "Lola is having your child. You weren't supposed to know. I told Lola I would keep it a secret."

"How could you keep this from me? She must be guarded at all times." He begins to think out loud and pace once again. "But why would she tell you, knowing it would put a strain on all our relationships?" Putting the puzzle pieces together, he spins to look at me. Walking towards me and pointing his index finger, "She didn't tell you. You found out by accident, didn't you? And that is why you wanted her to marry Phillip Nardeen so quickly, to pass the baby off as his. Well, that didn't work out, now did it?" I did not miss the biting tone of his words. "You are starting to scheme like my mother."

I scoff. "Don't you dare compare me to your mother."

"I see you don't deny that you would try to make the baby appear to be his. Pity for you he prefers men." After a pause, he shakes his head and lets out a breathy laugh. "You both have been lying to me the whole time."

On my feet now, making my way to him, "I did not lie. She asked me for time, I granted her time."

"Hoping by then she would be married and I would never find out." He is angrily putting his undershirt on now as if it has offended him. He then reaches for his boots and unsteadily puts them on his feet.

"Yes." I whispered. A little louder, "Where are you going? It is the middle of the night."

"I am going to get this straightened out with Lola. And-and to find guards for her. Looks like I am not the liar, you are. What else have you lied to me about?"

I start to protest, but he cuts me off.

"Wait, I don't want to know the answer to that. Get dressed please and leave my room." The chill in his voice sends shivers down my spine. He opens the door and leaves, closing it behind him.

I throw myself on his bed and begin crying again. How could I have been so foolish? I have betrayed Francis and Lola both. What am I going to do? I slowly dress and cry and head back to room.

**A/N: Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not. I might even do a cartwheel or give you a cookie. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I wasn't really going in this direction and then the characters kind of took over. **

I am on my way to speak with Lola, when Mary rushes out of her chambers. It was the middle of the night and I had just posted guards around Lola's chambers. I was so angry and hurt by Mary and Lola's deception, but I had to remember that this child was mine. And since he was my heir, Lola's womb needed protection. How could Mary do this? How could she keep this a secret from me? She knew how important it was to keep royals safe. Oh yes, Lola needed time. For what? She would eventually show and her reputation would be ruined. But since he would be a royal heir, even a bastard, they would both have a place at court. And how could Mary try to pass this child off as someone else's? Does she have no regard for me at all? I am almost ready to enter Lola's chambers without announcing myself, when I hear Mary call my name. I don't care if it is improper for a man to enter a lady's chambers unannounced, I am furious.

"Francis, wait, please!" Mary begs with a red nose and rosy cheeks. She sniffles. I scowl, still fuming over her revelations. She continues, grabbing my hand. "You can't go in there. It is the middle of the night. You will frighten her if you go in there now. Please let me be the one to tell her that I broke my promise."

"I don't much care about your promises to her. This your fault, Mary. If you hadn't kept this from me, I wouldn't be in this position to confront her." I jerk my hand away.

Dryly, "My fault." Her voice raises in disbelief. "My fault? How is any of this my fault? If you hadn't slept with her-"

"Keep your voice down! Someone might her you." I seethe at her, leaning in close.

Lowering her voice, she whispers, "Come back to bed, please. This can wait until morning and then I promise we will talk to Lola together."

"Alright, fine. But I am too angry to sleep. I need to walk for a bit." She says nothing and sullenly walks away, looking dejected. I don't mean to hurt her, but I can't be around her right now. I feel I had done nothing wrong in being with Lola. Mary had chosen Bash for whatever noble reason and I was free to do as I pleased. So, I did. I decided some fresh air would do me good.

I walked to the benches that circled the garden next to the woods. There is a chill in the air and even a little snow still on the ground. Not much blooming at the moment. Taking a seat, I begin to think about all that has happened tonight. I rub both hands over my face as if to clear my thoughts and take a deep breath. Yes, I am furious, but I am also going to be a father. I have to bring him up to be a man, show him hunting skills and teach him politics. Even though he will be illegitimate, he will still hold an important place at court. I smile, beginning to see a bright spot in all of this. I don't know if I can ever forgive Mary and Lola for keeping this from me, but I have to think of my son. "I'm going to be a father," I say aloud to the moonlight. Interrupting my thoughts, I hear a rustling in the trees. Even in the dark I can see the human silhouette.

"Show yourself!" I command, standing up.

"It's me, Bash." he whispers, as he comes from behind a tree dusting himself off. "Did I hear you correctly? You're going to be a father?" he says at a more normal tone.

Hoping he forgets what I said a moment ago, I opt to stall and question him instead. I can't believe he is still here this close to the castle, this close to Mary. When I find my voice I say, "You can't be serious. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Spain? If you are here for Mary-"

"I'm not. I make my camp here on the edge of the woods, since I am not welcome at court." He looks me in the eye, "and you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I am going to be a father." I reluctantly admit and Bash looks like his whole world just ended and he takes a careful, thoughtful seat on a nearby bench. This may be the most broken, no, devastated I have ever seen him. Ashamed, I look away and add, "It isn't how I planned, but the child is mine."

He swings his head to look at me in horror and confusion. "Of course he's yours."

That is when I realize he thinks I am talking about Mary, implying that she would ever be unfaithful. This speaks volumes to me because we both know she will never be with him and he knows it. It seems to me that he sees his fate without her cemented in stone. I look back to him and mumble, "It's not Mary's." I take a seat beside him, with my head in my hands.

A surprised "Oh," is all he says. After a moment, "Whose is it?"

Still with my head in my hands, I turn my head to the side, "Lola. It was one night. I had my freedom, so I took full advantage of it."

His face is a mixture of slight mirth that the child belongs to someone other than Mary, disappointment in me, and astonishment at his possible good fortune. I am sure he is hoping this will drive a wedge between Mary and I. Detecting an air of arrogance in his voice, I hear him say, "Never thinking what that might do to Mary's heart."

"I thought I would never see either of them again. My plan was to leave the castle and never return. I saved Lola from a terrible fate that night and we comforted each other."

"Only to throw her into another terrible fate," he says under his breath.

Angered by his words, "I don't have to explain my actions to you." Standing up, I face him and say, "You could go anywhere, why stay?" I am trying to imply that he is not wanted here without actually saying it.

"You're here, Francis, and father, too," he says with heavy sarcasm and a smile. Suddenly he is serious. "Francis, what happened to us? You tried to have me killed even though we're brothers. One reason I stay is because I am hoping one day you will forgive me."

With wide eyes and disbelief, "You are incredible! I told you, I did not give orders for your death. But you reach for my crown and my wife and you want my forgiveness. I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"I never wanted your crown," he mumbles. I am aware of his double meaning. More clearly he says, "And it was her idea to marry me to save you, not mine."

"But you willingly went along with it for her, not for me. You can't deny that." I make pointing gestures to us both.

"Isn't it possible I did it for both of you? Francis, you are my brother."

"Bash, it isn't that simple. I just can't move on from this. You want my wife."

"You two are married now. It doesn't matter what I want. She chose you."

"And you would do good to remember that," I relish saying those words to him with a look of triumph.

"Well, I guess we are at an impasse, aren't we?" Bash sighs and turns to leave.

"Just stay away from my wife."

Bash stops and I see the back of his head nod. With his head bowed and shoulders slumped, he then continues walking back into the woods.

Taking pity on him, "Wait. Bash, its too cold out here to sleep. Come inside the castle tonight, then you can leave in the morning."

"Thank you for your kindness. Let me gather my things and I will be there later."

I nod. Having lost interest in the fresh air outside, I walk back to the castle and to my chambers. My bed is empty and I am glad for that. I am not sure anything was accomplished tonight, except that now I know I am going to be a father. This weighs heavily on my mind as I fall into a restless sleep.

**A/N: I am sure Francis would probably never invite Bash to stay at the castle, but this is my story and I want Francis a teensy bit more sensitive and friendly to Bash. Don't forget to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who review. The kind words are like payment for the hours spent writing, editing, and editing some more. So, thank you! This chapter is back to Mary's viewpoint and it is the dreaded (anticipated?) conversation between Mary, Francis and Lola. On we roll! **

The morning sun came through my window calling me awake. I was alone in my bed and dreading getting up and dressed for the day, for I had promised Francis we would speak to Lola together. Presumably, Francis had gone back to his chambers after his walk because he never came to fetch me for the night. We spent most nights together in his chambers after we were married, but I kept most of my belongings in my own rooms. Sensing his anger at me last night, I went back to my chambers instead of his after begging him not to speak with Lola just yet.

How was she going to react to me confessing her secret to him? Was he still angry at me? Will he be angry at Lola? Most importantly, how were going to handle this situation? These were all questions that needed to be answered.

Pulling me out of my speculations, my ladies come into my room to prepare me for the day. They are talking of politics and who is to be at court today, but I am distracted by the impending conversation that must take place.

"Lola, will you stay and have a word with me?" I ask as they finish speaking about court. Kenna shoots me a worried look. She is the only other one that knows about the baby.

"Yes, of course." She seems oblivious as to why I have asked her to stay.

As the other two ladies leave, I speak to my guard posted outside my door to summon Francis to my room.

I can tell by the confused look on Lola's face that she heard this exchange.

"Mary, what is going on? Why did you send for Francis?" She asks with a scrunched forehead.

Taking her hand in both of mine, I lead her to the window seat to sit in the warm sunshine. I am hoping the warmth will raise our spirits when I tell her how awful I am. I have been playing this conversation over and over, trying to figure out the best way to confess that I broke her confidence. "Lola, I need to tell you something before he gets here." Guessing what I am going to confess, she yanks her hand from my loose grip, but stays seated. I lower my head and look down, ashamed. When I look back at her, her eyes are swimming in tears. "Lola, it slipped out unintentionally."

"How could you? I trusted you. I said I needed time and you said you would give me time." Her voice is uneven and angry as she cries. Suddenly, her eyes go wide. "Did you tell him-?"

"No! He will never know that!" I know she means that she tried to get rid of the baby. "He only knows that you are pregnant." I place my hand on hers laying in her lap and catch her eyes. "Lola, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. But it will be all right."

She scoffs. "How did this happen?" she asks, obviously seeking a reason for my carelessness.

I look away, unable to meet her eyes. I can feel the heat rising to my face. "Uh, well, Francis asked me if I ever picture Bash while we are...making love. Of course this made me angry and I asked him if he ever pictured his future with you and his child. I just couldn't believe he would accuse me of such nonsense. He is just so jealous that we ever had anything between us. And-"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Picture Bash." For the moment, she seems to have forgotten my betrayal.

"Of course not!" I deny vehemently. "I admit it has been difficult to be intimate with Francis lately, but that has nothing to do with Bash." I look up at her to make my point. The room has suddenly become ripe with tension.

"I see," she says simply as if she has done no wrong in all of this. I can tell she wants to say more, but doesn't want to risk offending her queen.

"There is one more thing. Francis figured out our plan to find a suitor to claim your child, so that he would never know the baby was his."

Again, her eyes go wide. Before she can say anymore, Francis enters my chambers. If possible, the tension in the room becomes even more palpable.

As he enters, he has a blank expression on his face, as if this is going to be just an ordinary conversation. We all stand in silence for a brief moment until Francis says, with eyebrows raised, "Well, Lola, do you have something you would like to tell me?"

"You already know," she says softly, her eyes on the floor.

"But I want to hear it from your lips," he says, with a brief nod to her on the word 'your'.

She looks up at him, hands folded in her lap, sapped of all life. "I am carrying your child."

"Are you sure he's mine?" he asks haughtily.

"Francis!" I snap at him and rise from my seat. "How dare you?"

Lola is in tears, quietly sobbing. Through her tears and in a shaky voice, "Of course he is yours. I have been with no one else."

He nods, absorbing the information. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Lola's head shoots up and gives me a troubled look. "L-like what?" she timidly asks.

"Like your plan to be married, so I would never know." His eyes fall on her.

"Oh." Taking the credit for the whole plan, she says, "I didn't want to put a strain on the relationship between you two. I know you have already had complications and I can't bear the thought of causing more. I thought I would just find a suitor and be married-"

"And he would just think the baby was his and I would never know." He finishes for her. "How could you deprive me of my child?" His disappointment and displeasure is marked by his tone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She looks at him with apologetic eyes.

"Well then, here is my solution. We will have guards posted outside your chambers at all times. And you are to move away from the other ladies and to the room next to ours."

I can't believe he wants to move her closer to us. "What? But that's my room!"

His tone changes to calculating, but not cold, and says, "Mary, it makes sense. I want this child to be a part of our lives." He looks away at nothing in particular and wistfully says, "I think I shall rather enjoy raising a son to be a man of hunting and politics." And then turns back to me and adds, "Besides, you only use that room for storage now."

"I slept there last night when you were angry with me." My voice is dripping with condescension, as my eyes bore holes through him. With a sigh, I continue in a less hateful manner. "He is already a part of our lives. And what is wrong with her staying where she is? You want her in the next room, no matter what that would do to my relationship with you or my relationship with her. But that is of little consequence to you. Would you like her as your mistress, too?"

"Mary, you are being absolutely unreasonable. It is only for her protection that I request this. And I do not want to take her as my mistress. As I have told you before, I only want you," he says the last part with so much love and adoration in his eyes, I ache to believe him. He takes my hand in his and strokes it lovingly.

I acquiesce, but with a condition. "All right, Francis. She can have my room, if you agree to tell no one this is your child."

Lola gasps, finally breaking her silence.

Adamant, Francis says, "Absolutely not. I won't agree to that."

"Mary, you are forgetting that Kenna already knows." Lola tells me in a low voice, reminding me how I found out in the first place.

"Yes, well-" I try to say. But Francis speaks over me. "Ba-"

Clearly changing what he was going to say, he closes his mouth and clears his throat. "How does Kenna know you are pregnant?"

Seeing an opening, I say, "What I was going to say was that my ladies are bound to find out, but it will be kept a secret."

"All right." He suddenly looks sheepish. "Bash knows as well."

Now I am intrigued and flooded with emotions. I want to know when he spoke to him, how he is faring, what they spoke of and was my name mentioned. Not sure how to approach this, I opt for innocence. "Oh?"

"Yes, when I went for my-" he hesitates, "-walk last night, we met accidentally in the garden by the edge of the woods. He has been making his camp there. He heard me say I was going to be a father, so I had to tell him."

"I see," I simply say, trying not to give away my elation that Bash was alive. I had heard nothing in the days that followed the light in the window incident. Returning to the matter at hand, "But apart from these people, I want the child's male lineage kept a secret."

Lola says contemplatively, "But won't they wonder why I have guards posted, not to mention why I have been moved to your room? And why Francis is around so much? Mary, I don't think we can keep this a secret."

"I have thought of that already. You will start to show soon. I still say our best option is for you to marry and stay at court. Your husband never has to know the baby isn't his and Francis can have a relationship with his child. I am thinking of Lola's reputation as well as yours, Francis. If people question why you have moved to my room, I will tell them that the other ladies are jealous of our closeness and that I moved you nearer to me. Kenna and Greer will understand. And as for the guards, everyone knows I need protection and you are an extension of me. These people who wish me harm could just as well harm you since your room will soon be close to mine. Francis, do you agree to all of this?"

"I have a condition also. I must approve of the man you are to marry." He puts his index finger to his lips. "I have some proper suitors in mind."

"Well, if we are all in agreement, I will tell the servants to start moving things in here. We will make this work." Francis nods and leaves.

Lola says to me as Francis leaves, "I expected him to be more furious."

"Yes, well, he was going to speak to you last night, but I convinced him to wait until morning. Maybe sleep and his talk with Bash did him some good." I smile at the thought of Bash.

She smiles back. For the first time in awhile, I felt like everything might be all right.

**And there you have it! Should Francis have been angrier? I am trying to find the positive in an impossible situation and would hope that the characters would too. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are just going to ignore that silly little Bash/Kenna wedding. I would like to pretend it never happened. To the guest who gave me a bunch of story ideas, thanks for the ideas and feedback. You should write your own story. I am afraid I wouldn't do your ideas justice. Only you can write exactly what you want to happen. I think I have a definite plan for this story, unless the characters take it in a different direction. **

I had wandered to the edge of the woods down by the lake where Bash and I first kissed. Our kiss was a mistake, I had told him. I had thought about that kiss many times since and it always brought a smile to my face. How could that be a mistake? Francis was being wretched at the time and Bash was actually listening to me with rapt attention. It was nice. Actually, it was more than nice. It was...exhilarating. He provided me attention while Francis' was elsewhere.

Thinking back to the agreement made a week ago, my thoughts are all jumbled. Lola has moved to my old room with guards posted outside her chambers. If anyone asks, we have clear instructions to tell them the other girls are jealous of how close Lola and I have become and she has decided to move closer to me. Greer had a suitor, Lord Julien, but she had been caught kissing a kitchen boy. I didn't even know she was interested in anyone. Their engagement fell apart and with life's vicissitudes, Lola now had a suitor. They seemed to enjoy each other's company and were engaged in a matter of days. They will be married within the week. Things seem to be going as planned.

Bringing me back to the here and now, a bird chirped close by. I am enjoying the warm sunshine on my face for the first time in months. A small rabbit is just a few feet away from me and I take great pleasure in watching him munch on the grass. His little movements are adorable. Today was actually the first day of thawing from the extremely cold winter and, for a change, some real warmth. The trees are budding and even some flowers are sprouting. Sighing, I sit on our log. Our log. I chuckle at that.

"Good to see you smiling, Mary." I am startled at first, but I would know his voice anywhere and it is gentler than I remember. My dear, sweet Sebastian. I had asked him to leave that night he met me in my room and he had complied or so I thought. I turn to look for him and don't see him.

With a small whistle, "Mary, up here." Perched in a tree, he smiles down at me with a beaming smile. The bright sunlight is shining through the leaves casting shadows on his face, making his eyes seem even more translucent. He is beautiful, even rumpled, with his dimples and those blue eyes. His eyes that I have pictured over and over again in my dreams. Not only had I relived our first kiss and all of our other kisses many times, but that night in my room when his hands were everywhere on me, replayed in my mind constantly. That had been a couple of weeks ago, but it seemed like yesterday. I flush at the memory of his hands on me and look down.

"Hello, Sebastian." By using his full name, I am trying to maintain some distance, but he doesn't make it easy. "What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Although, where he was perched in the tree was very well covered by leaves and branches. It is likely no one would ever see him.

"Francis knows I am here." He jumps down gracefully, startling me. "Oh."

Standing up from a crouching position, he is inches from me. I can feel his body heat, or is that my heat? Flustered, I take a step back to think more clearly. "Ah, yes, he did tell me you spoke that night about a week ago."

"He told me he was going to be a father. I know the child is Lola's and not yours. I know the whole story." His words hold so much sympathy for me.

"Yes, well, everything is working out to a good end. Lola is marrying a good man. No one knows who the father is except a select few. All is well." I am trying to hide my disappointment about not providing an heir, as well as hurt from Francis and Lola's indiscretions.

Putting his hand on my upper arm as a comforting gesture, he looks into my eyes. Clearly I have not hidden anything. "Mary, I know that must hurt you greatly to know that he conceived a child with another woman. For that, I am sorry."

"No need for you to aplologize. Let's talk about something else," I say, changing the subject as he drops his arm. I am really not comfortable discussing Francis' mistakes, especially with his brother. "So, you spend your days in the woods?" He nods. " And what occupies your time in the woods all day?"

"Hunting, trapping, those things of a manly nature," he smirks.

"And where do you spend your nights?" I ask, honestly curious.

"In the castle stables. The horses are quite accommodating. The hay is warm and they enjoy my company. Oh, the numerous stimulating conversations we have had," Bash says with a huge grin, showing his dimples.

Charmed by his silly words, I smile and give a breathy laugh. I cast my eyes down and then back up to lock with his. "You still have a sense of humor, I see."

Seeing an opening, he takes a step closer. He reaches out his hand to my cheek and strokes it with his thumb. His smile has faltered a little. I lean into his touch. "God, how I have missed you, Mary," he whispers so softly, it is difficult to hear.

"I have missed you too, Sebastian." I back away from his touch, even though everything in me screams to be in his arms. "We can't do this," I say, flustered. I can't think when he is near me, touching me, looking at me, smiling, existing.

"So, we are going to do this dance again," he frowns at me, his arm falling to his side.

"No, we're not." Overwhelmed with emotion, I am suddenly not myself, not a queen, certainly not a married woman. I throw my arms around his neck, cup the back of his head and bring his lips to mine. His surprise at my initiation is obvious, but certainly not uninvited, as he hesitantly returns the kiss. His hands wrap slowly around my waist and he pulls me against him giving in to my advances. I melt as well, fisting one of my hands in his hair and the other drops to his waist. He moans, or maybe I do, and backs me gently into a tree. My hand that was in his hair has now moved to his muscled torso along with the other hand. I begin desperately and frantically trying to feel my way under his outer clothing to reach skin, only to reach the undershirt that is tucked in. Frustrated, I yank out the back of the shirt and come into contact with smooth, but hard muscle. My hands run up the length of his back. This elicits another grunt and his hips grind a bit. This is ecstasy. I never want this to end.

One of his hands has left my waist and is now on my cheek as it floats gracefully down my neck and collarbone as the other hand stays on my waist. He then grazes my breast. I groan in compliance, because I am utterly lost. Lost in the feel of his hands on me, exploring yet again. Lost in the feel of my hands on his bare back for the first time. His lips slowly move down to my neck and then back up to my earlobe which he flicks with his tongue. I nearly convulse with pleasure and I feel him smile against my neck. He holds me in place with his hips, so I don't collapse. The combination of his lips, tongue and heavy stubble is simply incredible. He stops kissing my neck and looks at me, our faces inches apart. Our breathing has quickened. My heart is pounding. He seems to be searching for something in my face. Permission? I say nothing, only look at him. I think I would give up everything for those eyes, let him do anything. His eyes never leaving mine, he bends down to reach under my skirt. I feel him touch my bare skin and skim his fingers up the outside of my ankle all the way to my thigh, rising slowly to a standing position. I shudder as he grazes my hip with his fingertips. He flattens his hand on my hip. His other hand is gently caressing my face. The addition of his fingers where they have never been before is almost more than I can bear. He kisses me heatedly again and then begins to flick his tongue down my neck. His hips have me pinned against the tree and I am drowning in the contact. This is the most intimate we have ever been and I want more, more of him.

"Mary, oh Mary." He whispers my name so reverently, against my neck.

As I suddenly realize what we are doing, "Bash, god, Bash, we have to stop," I say breathlessly. I don't want this to ever end, but it has too. I gently put my hand on his chest and give him a little push. _What am I doing? I can't loose control like that. _He drops his hand from its place on my hip and my skirt falls back to a modest position. His eyes are on me now, penetrating my soul. No longer touching, we are still only inches apart.

"Why did you stop me, Mary?" he asks with tenderness.

"You know why. I am married. To your brother. It's just too much." I am trying to reason with him, as if he initiated the kiss and not me. As if he pushed me into this slight betrayal of Francis.

"No, Mary," He sighs and turns away from me, one hand on his hip. He rubs his face with the other hand. "That's the problem. It's not enough. It's never enough. Not for me. I grow weary of loving you from a distance." He turns back to me and finds my eyes once again. "I want to love you here, now, completely."

I know what he wants. "Oh, Bash, we can't. We can't." It suddenly becomes difficult to see. Through my tears, I whisper, "No matter how much we both want to."

"Oh, Mary, I don't mean to make you cry. Just hearing you say that warms my heart and gives me hope." He again caresses my cheek, wiping away a stray tear, and looks at me with his own watery eyes. "I love you, Mary and will always be here for you."

Completely believing his words, but realizing his folly, I whisper loudly, "You can't declare such things! I am married!" I know what I say is hypocritical, considering I started the kiss that led to so much more.

"Yes, I know you're married. And yet you told me you loved me too on that deplorable night when you made the wrong choice. Before that, you told Catherine you had made the perfect choice by choosing me. So, I know you still love me. You proved that just by coming here."

Oh why can't I love them both? But I have made my choice and I can't continue to encourage our behavior. "I did not come here to see you. I didn't even know you were here. I thought you had left." I let out a heavy sigh. "Bash, I do love you, but I chose Francis. As I said before, I love him more. The only reason I walked here was to collect my thoughts."

"To the place we first kissed? You are not that naive, Mary. Even if you didn't expect to see me, you can't help but think of me here-" he makes a sweeping gesture, "-in this place. I know this because you are all I think of when I come here."

"Please stop, Bash," I whisper as if in pain. Maybe I am in pain, from a broken heart.

With his hands behind his back, he seems to have remembered his station in life, "I apologize, Mary. Sometimes I forget you are a queen and not just an ordinary girl. Though, even then, you would be far from ordinary."

His praise makes me blush. "Apparently, sometimes I forget I am a queen and married, also."

"Yes, apparently, you have forgotten." Bash and I are so wrapped up in our emotions, we don't hear Francis approach.

**Dun, dun, dun! I have had most of this written for awhile. Reviewers get their very own Bash, you know, if you want. So, please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And on we roll. Thank you for the reviews! **

"Yes, apparently, you have forgotten," Francis says with such smooth ice in his voice, it is unnerving.

I don't know how much he saw or heard, but I quickly try and compose myself, masking the fear I have that Francis witnessed another of our "mistakes." Bash and I move further apart, but still stand next to each other, facing Francis. "I walked here to be alone with my thoughts and to enjoy the warm weather. I had no idea he was in the woods," I say truthfully, but my words sound hollow, like an excuse.

"Mary, I am not some boy you can fool. I know you have met here before. The place of your first indiscretion together, if I am not mistaken. Isn't that what you just said, brother?" He looks sharply over at Bash and out of the corner of my eye I see Bash's whole body slump slightly, eyes looking at the ground. "I guess that is my answer." Bash remains silent, his hands now fisted at his side.

"Stop it, Francis." I seethe, feeling myself flush with anger and embarrassment. "I promise you, I only came out here to collect my thoughts." _My other actions were not intended._ I try to take Francis' hands in mine and he shakes them off. Dejected, I stand between them so I can plainly see them, as they face each other._ Please forgive me, Bash. _"You know that kiss was a mistake. I was feeling alone and Bash befriended me. That's all. You know this." I sneek another look at Bash as he raises his head to look at me. I can't quite make out the expression, but I believe he looks crushed.

Francis' eyes are locked on Bash, "Yes, your friend. So you've told me. I heard his declaration of love for you just now. How romantic," Francis says dryly. Then his firey gaze turns to me. "And you, you told him you loved him? And on the same night we were married? I-I can't believe you!" I try to interrupt, but he holds up his hand and continues. "And then to admit to him that you still love him. Mary I don't know what to say to that."

Francis had clearly not seen or heard more than our adoring words to each other, for if he had, Bash would certainly be dead by now. Nevertheless, I am ashamed at what Bash and I have just done, even though it felt so right. But I have made my choice and I must honor that.

I look up at him sheepishly. "You weren't meant to know that. I-"

"Yes, I know, obviously, " he says, with sarcasm, cutting me off.

"You don't understand, Francis."

"Please, enlighten me." He says making a small sweeping gesture toward me.

"Your mother let me choose. I told Bash I couldn't marry him. He asked me to admit my feelings and so I did. But now I know my feelings were nothing more than misplaced fondness. Anything more has dissolved," I lie, visibly seeing the effect my words have on Bash. Everything I have said about Bash has been a lie.

Francis isn't convinced. "Mary, you just told him you loved him just a few moments ago. You can't so easily dismiss such words!"

"I meant that I care for him, as do you."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Francis, I don't know what more I can say to make you believe me. I do love him, but I love you more. I _chose _you."

"Yes, you chose me." He says with more emotion, he proceeds. "You shouldn't have had to choose. I should have been the only option, the only one you loved." He pauses, thinks for a moment, then turns his burning gaze to Bash. "This would never have happened if you were never born. Brother, the way I see it, you are the cause of all our problems."

Bash cocks his head to look at Francis quizzically and speaks for the first time. "Is that so?" he says skeptically. "You have never appreciated her for who she is, which there is now evidence. How quickly you got over your fiance."

"I did not get over her-" Francis growls in a low voice, his eyes wild.

"Let me finish. Maybe this will ease your mind. She did not get over you quite so easily. Only when she thought she could save you no other way, did she choose me. And, even then, she was reluctant to let herself feel anything but a friendly respect for me. And then, when she started to feel more for me, do you know why? Because I put her first. Not a country, not another girl. Her. So, Brother, the way I see it, _you _are the cause of _all _your problems. "

Without warning, Francis draws his sword and lunges at him. I bravely, perhaps stupidly, get in between them and bump Francis' hand that wields the sword, narrowly missing the blade. He stumbles, nearly dropping it. "Stop it, both of you!" I shriek at them.

Francis sheaths his sword, his surprised eyes wide. "Mary, what were you thinking?! I could have killed you!"

"I was preventing you from doing something you would regret."

"By putting yourself in danger? I would regret that even more." He shakes his head. "Tell me honestly. Would you question your love for me if he were permantly removed? "

"Francis, you don't mean that!" I screech, horrified at the thought. I know he is resentful of my feelings for Bash, but I had no idea he felt this much hatred. "You want honesty? All right." I pause, standing a little straighter, head held high. "I love you both. I love Bash because he makes me feel free. I can be just a girl and he puts me first, not a country. Not other girls. Only me." Francis lowers his head. "I love his noble character, his selflessness." Again, Francis reacts, this time by scoffing. I see a small smirk cross Bash's face. I continue, facing Francis. "Francis, I love you for your perseverance, your willingness to marry me even if it would cost you your life. I love and respect that you love your country, for I love my country. Francis, I ultimately chose you. It was the wisest and best choice. You are my husband."

The silence is deafening, my words hanging in the air. I think it has hurt Francis to hear this much honesty. I begin to think about Bash and what has just transpired between us. We would eventually be caught and possibly progress beyond what has now happened twice. More importantly, I must remain faithful to my husband. Things would be simpler if Bash were to leave. My heart wouldn't have the constant reminder that I do indeed love him. Turning to Bash, I say in a clipped tone, "With what I have just said, Bash, I think it would be wise for you to leave and never return to the castle." My words are cold and hurtful. I can tell I have made my point because Bash looks completely destroyed. I have to make it believable or he will never leave. We can not continue like we have been.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes," I say softly, my eyes drifting to the ground. _No._

Francis nods. "Good, then it's settled. Bash you will leave tonight." Francis then turns abruptly to leave, heading back to court.

There are no more brotherly feelings between them and it is all my fault. What kind of a woman am I? Worse yet, a queen! What kind of queen am I to destroy the love between two brothers with such carelessness? I give one last longing look to Bash, knowing this may be the last time I ever see him. I feel like my heart is breaking in a million pieces. Bash has turned back to the woods, head down, his fate determined.

I turn back to Francis and discover he is a good distance away from me. He is walking so fast, I am having trouble keeping up with his determined stride. "Where are you going?" I question, trying to catch my breath.

"There is an important matter to settle." He won't look at me. I can tell he is still angry with me.

"Oh? What's that? Francis, look at me," I implore. He glances at me with such a rage and a hurt in his eyes that I have never seen. I must look confused because that seems to make him angrier. I thought the Bash matter was settled. "Francis, stop and talk to me, please. You seem to hold such disgust in your eyes. Why do you look at me in that way? "

He stops suddenly, turning to me with a stormy and passionate look. "You love him. You love him still. You never stopped. You think of him at night when we are together-"

Tears spring to my eyes, "No! I don't! Didn't I prove my loyalty, my-my undying love for you by sending him away? What more can I do to make you see our future together?" I place my hands on either side of his face so his eyes can't leave mine. He is still looking away. "I love you, Francis. I chose you."

"Yes, I know you chose me-for your country. Mary, I can't unhear the words you said to him anymore than you can unspeak them. I know you meant them, for you are not a liar." I think today has just proved that I am a liar. I have lied to myself that I was over him, but clearly I am not. But with him gone, I am hopeful our hearts can mend.

"Then why can't you believe that I love you more?"

"Because you love him at all."

With that he turns from me to continue his journey to the castle. I stand in that same place, unable to move for a few moments. I allow myself to sob once and then shake my head to clear it, blot my tears, pick up my dress and walk quickly to Francis' side. I still don't know what the matter is to settle at court, so I continue to follow him. This is a mess! I have to repair my marriage if we are to rule together as one. I had not intended to meet Bash in the woods, but I should have walked away when he first spoke to me. The problem was those damn mesmerizing eyes. They enchant me as if he has cast a spell on me. I must think of him no more.

By this time we have reached the inside of the castle where his destination is clear, the throne room. The king and queen often hold a public audience in the middle of the afternoon. Francis interrupts the conversations being held in the room.

"I request your attention immediately. I have an announcement." He waits for the room to quiet. And then, the phrase that changes everyone's life. "I am going to be a father!" Several gasps errupt as well as a round of applause. I can't believe he has just announced it to everyone. A hundred set of eyes are suddenly on me as I struggle to find Lola in the large room. I find her in a back corner speaking with Lord Julien. Her face turns to a look of panicked horror and she flees the room, Lord Julien on her heels. I run after her, not wanting to be spoken to by anyone. For the first time today, Francis looks gleeful, a big smile plastered to his face. I feel like my life is over, at least privately.

**A/N: Well, that went horribly awry. Review please! **


End file.
